HANA TO AKUMA
by akuma doi
Summary: levi es un demonio que al estar enfadado de su rutina, decide subir al mundo humano. al llegar ahi se encuentra con un bebe;el cual e lo queda por capricho sin pensar en la consecuencias que le traera y mas cuando empiese a mover sus sentimientos (basaso al manga de hisumi oto) riren.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están! Espero que súper.

Como sabrán soy nueva aquí, mala con la ortografía y muy mala a tratar de expresar lo que siento (suelo decir algunas cosas por otras jejjejee) le agradezco aquellas personitas que me han estado siguiendo en mis otros fic´s y espero que les agrade este nuevo que les traigo al estar leyendo unos de mis tantos mangas favoritos, sin más las dejo.

La idea la he sacado de la historia creada por hisamu oto, igual que los personajes de isayama, yo solo los uso para mis pensamientos yaoi. Espero que les guste.

 **Titulo:** hana to akuma

 **Género:** Romance y fantasía.

 **Pareja:** Riren (y mas personajes que se irán presentando)

 **HANA TO AKUMA**

Sinopsis:

Hace varios años, el demonio Levi decidió abandonar el reino de los demonios e ir al mundo humano. Un año después, delante de la puerta de la mansión, se encontró con un bebe abandonado; y llevado por un capricho, decidió quedárselo. Pero ahora, catorce años después, ese capricho parece que se ha convertido en algo más serio. El bebe ha crecido y ahora es un chico de catorce años llamado eren (de cariño hana) que siempre anda a su alrededor y parece sentir por el algo más que mero afecto.

Capitulo 1:

Levi es un demonio con una posición de duque; que enfadado de la misma rutina decidió ir a mundo de los humanos junto con su gran mayordomo y amiga Hanji, sin importarle el consentimiento del rey, decidió partir.

Una vez llegando ayudo los criados a limpiar la mansión (siempre se cuestionaba porque mierda no hacia la limpieza como a él le gustaba) terminando alrededor de cinco horas por decisión del duque. Se fue a tomar un baño para después salir a la ciudad; una vez listo salió a contemplar esa capa blanca que cubría la superficie de la mansión, le gustaba ese aroma fresco y que la dichosa nieve (como era llamado por los humanos) cubriera la tierra.

Camino por el amplio jardín de rosales, que ahora no se había muchas por el clima, mientras se limpiaba un poco el traje y caminaba hacia el portón escucho el llanto de algún ser, al parecer alguien pequeño llorando, por el escandaloso ruido empezó a irritarse y a estar frente al portón encontró bajo el suelo una canasta comprobando el chillido provenir de ahí, se acerco viendo algo de sus interior se movía con mucha inquietud. Quito la pequeña manta que cubría aquello que se movía encontrándose con unos ojos de un color no tan peculiar lo veía fijamente, dejando esa cosa de llorar.

Lo tomo por las ropas que lo cubrían como si se tratara de una pestilencia elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo mientras buscaba algo que indicara que demonios hacia esa cosa en la entrada del portón dejándolo solo en este clima tan frio, al no encontrar nada regreso a la mansión.

Cuando entro su mayordomo se extraño a verlo tan pronto, pues sabía que el duque le gustaba las caminatas largas y llegar a muy altas horas de la noche, entonces vio que traía algo entre sus manos, una canasta.

-Levi llegaste rápido… has traído algo-

-de hecho no, esto estaba en la entrada- decía dejando en el suelo eso.

Hanji se acerco para ver que contenía el interior mientras Levi se quitaba el saco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Que lindura-

-¿Por qué MIERDAS gritas! Dijo dando un brinco por el grito.

-que flor más hermosa tenemos aquí, quien lo dejaría con este clima tan espantoso-

-esa cosa es una flor- dijo Levi mientras giraba su vista para ver unas rosas puestas en un jarro sobre la mesa del estar. –parece que los lentes no te sirven, esa cosa no se parece a esas-. Agrego señalando aquello.

-es un decir, mira qué hermoso color de ojos tiene- decía Hanji mientras lo cargaba elevándolo entre sus manos haciendo que aquel ser riera.-tiene una sonrisa como las flores, ha eso me refiero-

Al oír tanto escándalo las criadas se acercaron a ver que sucedía viendo a Hanji sostener a ese pequeño ser, el cual carcajeaba escuchándose por las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación. Levi no entendía porque tanto escándalo por una cosa de la cual no sabía qué demonios era. Todas giraron a verlo algo sorprendidos por el comentario del otro, Hanji fue la que contesto.

-es un bebe, Levi. Un hermoso lindo bebe humano, pero me pregunto cómo entro aquí si esta mansión esta protegida por un campo que no permite la entrada de los humanos-

-eso mismo quiero saber yo- decía cruzándose de manos viendo al bebe moverse en la manos de Hanji.- no puede quedarse aquí, tendré que regresarlo-

-pero si lo encontraste allá fuera en este estado es señal de que no lo querían, no podía quedarse aquí- dijo Hanji haciendo una cara de perrito junto a las otras criadas metiches.

-no está a discusión-

-te prometemos que nosotros nos ocuparemos de sus necesidades- dijeron todos juntos.

-no, el tiene que estar con los de su especie, tenemos que regresarlo- se acerco a Hanji para tomarlo con lo tomo cuando lo encontró. Entonces fue cuando se vieron a los ojos nuevamente, destellos verdes/azulados contra unos azul/gris, quedando con asombro a ver que le pequeño le mostraba una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes de leche. Un vago pensamiento paso por su cerebro y por pura inercia le sonrió al bebe; se acerco a Hanji y se lo entrego.

-de acuerdo se quedara, quiero tener algo de diversión en este mundo, pero te lo digo desde ahora ustedes se encargaran de él sin descuidar sus labores-.

-si señor-

-y como se llamara esta linda flor- dijo una criadas con orejas y cola de gato. El lugar quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que una voz lo rompió.

-eren… se llamara eren-. Dijo Levi saliendo de ahí a dirección a su cuarto.

-entonces bienvenido a la familia eren- agrego Hanji acurrucando a eren entre su brazos este cayendo al sueño.

-buenos días señor Levi- decía una de las criadas que servía el desayuno.

-y donde se encuentra eren- dijo sin saludar.

-hace poco estaba aquí pero….-

-¡por favor hana no corras! – gritaba el mayordomo persiguiendo a un niño de catorce años por el pasillo. Levi tomo la taza que estaba servida sin darle interés al escándalo del pasillo. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de un golpe mostrando a un niño de tez morena, pelo castaño, silueta delgado y con la ropa llena de lodo junto con su rostro.

-buenos días Levi san- decía extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo pero fue detenido bruscamente por un pie a dirección de su cara.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por la mansión y porque mierdas estas tan sucio que no ves que ensucias mis pisos- dijo empujando mas el pie. –que mierdas intentas hacer, ensuciarme-.

-solo quiero un abrazo de Levi san- agrego mostrándole una gran sonrisa dejando a un lado la huella del zapato en su rostro.- estaba en el jardín, pero… quiero abrazarte- hizo un puchero.

-sabes que no me gustan tus afectos de cariño- tomando de la taza.-y que hacías ahí -. Volviendo a tomar de su tasa.

-te traje esto- enseñándole una rosa que sostenía y una sonrisa en sus labios. Levi suspiro ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces eren hacia lo mismo. Siguió en lo suyo provocando que eren se entristeciera dándose la vuelta para voltear nuevamente a trata de abrazarlo siendo esquivado por Levi.

-quiero darte un abrazo- agrego haciendo pucheros con la brazos cruzados y nuevamente extendía el brazo enseñando la rosa.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta esas mierdas.

Al ver que Levi no hacia algún movimiento para tomarla bajo la cabeza triste, Hanji se acerco a él para acompañarlo a que se cambiara de ropa, dejo la rosa sobre la mesa y siguió a Hanji.

-no lo tomes tan apecho sabes cómo es- decía Hanji queriendo subirle los ánimos.

-lo se Hanji san.

Viendo como se alejaban por el pasillo para después perderse al dar la vuelta, tomo la rosa entre sus dedos, contemplando su hermosa belleza.

-¿sabes porque los demonios no podemos tocar una rosa? Decía a si mismo viendo que la rosa empezaba a marchitarse poco a poco hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

-esa es mi respuesta- apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla viendo hacia el techo pensando.

Sin saber que era ese dolor que oprimía su pecho.

Continuara….

Espero que les guste. Jejejeje , nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

HANA TO AKUMA

 _Se suponía que el solo será "para pasar el tiempo" pero… ahora estoy asustado._

Levi se encontraba muy a gusto en su cama durmiendo, después de lo suceso anterior paso el día normal, se llego la noche y todo se fueron a dormir, siguiendo en el sueño acostado boca abajo abrazando la almohada se escucho la puerta abrir dejando ver a eren.

-Levi, ¡despierta!- acercándose a la cama y subiendo

-eren… antes de entrar tienes que llamar- viéndolo de reojo y abrazando mas la almohada.

-pero tú nunca lo haces- dijo subiéndose arriba de él.

-es diferente, además bájate de mi maldito mocoso- estirando las sabanas.

Levi se quedo mas tiempo dormido ya que a los demonios odian el sol, poniéndose boca arriba pasando una mano por su fleco teniendo a eren encima.

-habías dicho que no te quedarías hasta tarde durmiendo-

-para mi esta bien, además no tengo nada que hacer-dijo dando un suspiro.

-Hanji dijo que hay un invitado- dijo eren acercándose a su rostro.

-¿un invitado?- agrego viéndolo fijamente para levantarse en un movimiento brusco, se puso una camisa y junto eren salieron. Al llegar a la sala se encontró con un joven rubio que cortejaba a las criadas, eren se separo de Levi al ver que de este un aura negra salía.

-eres tu Farlan- mandándole una mirada de que se muriera.

-Levi ¿han sido 50 años? ¡Este tan sombrío como siempre! Hmmm…- se detuvo al ver acostado a Levi en el sofá roncando –haces eso cuando un amigo tiene la molestia de venir a visitarte-

\- qué demonios quieres y que idioteces dices tan temprano- agrego sin moverse de su lugar.

Farlan levanto la vista viendo a un niño asomándose por el respaldo del mueble, provocando que al chocar miradas en se sobresaltara.

-ya veo las cosas, encantado de conocerte soy Farlan amigo de Levi y dime adorable joven ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-er… es eren –agrego escondiéndose.

-eren no te acerques mucho a este idiota, se te pegara su idiotez- dijo Levi señalando la puerta para que eren se dirigiera allá. Eren entendió y camino hacia la puerta, dejando a Farlan afligido.

Conversaron de varios rumores que decían que el gran demonio Levi subió a la superficie y peor aun viviendo con un humano provocando un gran escándalo cuando dejo el infierno, incluso los ancianos estaban enojados, entendiendo ahora la visita de Farlan.

-"devuelve rápidamente al niño humano y regresa", esa fue la orden- agrego haciendo una reverencia, Levi frunció el seño mientras chasqueaba el labio, dejando a eren con la duda pues no escuchaba nada de donde estaba.

(pov Levi)

Pero, desde el principio, yo había sido indiferente ante todo. Así que un año después, ya me había cansado de la quietud del estilo de vida en la superficie. Fue entonces que recogí a eren.

No entendía nada sobre los niños así que invoque a las criadas del mundo de los demonios. Asi, el era algo simplemente para pasar el tiempo. Entonces varios años después mientras caminaba por los pasillos, me detuve al escuchar pasitos a mi espalda, voltee encontrándome a eren quien me regalaba una de sus estúpidas sonrisas. Lo ignore y seguí caminando pero él me siguió.

Eren no intento adularme o congraciarse conmigo. Solo se mantuvo cercas de mí. Sonriendo estúpidamente. Camine más deprisa provocando que el cayera, gire para verlo sentándose y sonriendo nuevamente con un golpe en la frente.

-¿es estúpido?- me dirija a Hanji- ¡enséñale lo que tu estudias!

-sí, señor-

Pero no importa lo culto que se volviera. El siempre permanecía cercas de mí, sonriendo estúpidamente.

Es asombroso.

Porque nunca tuve a nadie que sonriera tan inocentemente para mi…

(pov Levi fin)

Se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta. –La he traído aquí- dijo Hanji.

"estaba recordando el pasado" pensó Levi.

Mientras Hanji cerraba la puerta escucho la voz de eren a su espalda, eren pregunto por Levi y ella le contesto que ahora se encontraba comiendo su postre y no le gustaba que lo molestaran.

Eren entendió a lo que se refería y dejándola hablando sola se acerco a la puerta abriéndola.

-levi_ñ se detuvo a ver una mujer sobre las piernas de Levi, con el kimono medio abierto y el rostro de Levi sobre su cuello.

Levi al escuchar su voz levantando la vista, enseñando su dentadura llena de sangre que a la vez caía un hilito por su barbilla.

-¿no te dije que llamaras siempre antes de entrar? Dijo pasando su pulgar por la barbilla.

-que estás haciendo- agrego molesto.

-sabes que a los demonios les gusta la sangre humana-

-si es así ¡entonces mi sangre también estaría bien! ¿Quién es esta mujer? A pesar de no me dejas tocarte… ¡PERVERTIDO! – molesto señalo a la mujer.

-por supuesto que no puedo beber tu sangre- suspiro molesto- si no hay más que decir, ve a tu habitación- dándose la vuelta para volver a la cama.

Eren sintió un amargo latido viendo aquella mujer, apretó mas la almohada que traía, acercándose a Levi para agarrar su mano.

-NO… ¡no quiero irme!

-¡NO ME TOQUES! –quitando bruscamente su mano al intento de eren pero abrió mas los ojos viendo el asombro en los ojos del joven, hizo un puchero dando media vuelta, saliendo de ahí corriendo. Levi frunció el ceño mientras con una mano tapaba su cara, viendo su error.

-soy un monstruo-

Al día siguiente Farlan apareció por la sala viendo a eren sentado en el sofá con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. Se acerco a él sentándose a un costado, eren sin verlo se separo de él, quedando al otro extremo.

-que es esa opresiva distancia-

-Levi dijo que no me acercara a ti-

-tus ojos están rojos ¿no pudiste dormir?- dijo con una sonrisa dejando a eren sorprendido pero pronto puso de nuevo cara seria. Farlan puso una mano en su barbilla pensando algo.

-dime, quiere ir a la ciudad-

En el castillo había un gran alboroto de los criados buscando al joven eren.

-Hana sama… eren sama- decían mientras buscaban. –Levi sama, no se encuentra por ningún lado-

-a donde iría ese idiota- dijo sobándose la entre ceja.

-el señor Farlan tampoco está ni su carruaje- agrego Hanji entrando –cree que haiga-

Levi sintió algo helado recorrer por su espalda, recordando las palabras de Farlan.

"devuelve al niño humano y regresa. Esa fue la orden."

En la cuidad, Farlan y eren iban en el carruaje viendo la gente pasar y la variedad de tiendas.

-ya veo… no has venido mucho a la ciudad, seria problemático para Levi si descubren lo que es… ¿eren…chan?

-tengo nauseas…-

Decidieron bajar del carruaje y caminar deteniéndose en (x) tienda, converso con Farlan sobre tomar la decisión de salir sola y no avisarle a Levi. Le conto lo sucedido confirmándole que era la primera vez que lo veía comer y aunque le dio miedo estaba triste, porque no lo dejaba que lo tocara y a un desconocido sí. Quería tocarlo, quería aferrarse de esa mano, lloraba mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-porque no le dices, esta justo aquí-dijo Farlan señalando algo con el dedo índice.

-mentiroso, Levi nunca sale cuando es de día- agrego aferrándose mas donde estaba apoyado cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Levanto la vista viendo en el reflejo del espejo a Levi, al aparecer se encontraba algo agitado.

-NO… me hagas pasar por tantos problemas-

-porque… Levi- volteando a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-FARLAN!- molesto vio al acompañante de eren.

-¿yo? … solo quería subirle los ánimos- tratando de defenderse, viendo a eren caer de lado, ambas personas se exaltaron y corrieron a socorrerle pero este callo en el regazo de Levi, llevándose la sorpresa que al tocarlo este no se desmenuzaba como las flores.

-bueno me retiro les diré a los ancianos que no pude persuadirlo, siento las molestias-poniéndose su gorro y saliendo de ahí llevándose como premio una faceta de angustia en el rostro de Levi.

-parece que no dormiste bien y cogiste un refriado. Ah… dándole problemas a los demás…- dijo Levi sosteniendo su cabeza sentado en una silla cercas de la cama de eren, el cual se encontraba acostado con un pañuelo en la frente.

-Levi. Puedes tomar de mi mano- decía agitando la mano y una leve tos sonaba.

-soy un demonio y tú un humano-

-lo sé, pero te quiero aunque seas un demonio, deseo estar contigo para siempre-agrego tomando la mano de Levi regalándole una sonrisa, Levi viéndolo así también sonrió.

-¡NO! Se escucho un grito en la mañana.

-porque tanto ruido a esta hora muy temprana- dijo Levi molesto.

-Levi sama… ya es de tarde- dijo Hanji.

-eren no quiere tomar la medicina- agrego Farlan.

-que mierdas haces aquí-

-revisión, recuerda que soy doctor-

-ya estoy perfectamente bien- dijo eren con un puchero.

-Hanji la medicina- agrego Levi tomando el frasco y sacando una para después meterla en su boca.

-¿Levi?- dijo eren pero de interrumpido al ser tomado por la nuca y ser acercado al rostro de Levi impactándose en un beso. Trago la pastilla.

-¡AH! Gritaron los presentes.

-me voy a dormir- separándose de eren y caminando a la puerta para salir.

-vas a dormir aun mas- grito Hanji.

-¡Levi! ¿Pero que acabas de hacer? Mantén la calma eren!- grito Farlan.

Mientras eren se escondía sobre la sabanas con el rostro rojo.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

.

si puedo subo en la noche continuacion de vampire´s love.

se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

HANA TO AKUMA

SE DISTANCIA DE EL, TODO PORQUE LO CONSIDERA VALIOSO.

Hace diez años, el aburrimiento me llevo a abandonar el reino de los demonios y venir al mundo humano… donde hice un descubrimiento bastante problemático.

-listo Levi, el carruaje está listo- dijo Hanji viendo a Levi poniéndose los guantes y caminar hacia la entrada.

-más vale que no llegues tarde o Hana se molestara-.

Que tonterías dice para nosotros la noche es mediodía, además que tiene que ver eren en todo esto- encarándola.

-entonces supongo que no es problema que le diga-.

-has eso y te sacare las tripas para después arrogárselas a cerberos - "seria un problema que si se entera querrá acompañarme y haría un vil escándalo" pensó Levi.

Ya en el carruaje y en camino se la paso recordando el día que llego eren a su vida dándolo como algo pasajero y diversión a uno muy problemático.

-le… Levi…-.

Escuchaba tratando de abrir los ojos, moviéndose un poco, semi abriéndolos encontró a eren acostado a un lado del viéndolo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-buenos días, Levi!- dijo eren.

Levi vio que eren lo sostenía de la mano y entre asombro y asustado la aparto separándose a un costado de la cama casi cayéndose.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo tenso.

-¿vine a despertarte?

Sin permiso alguno Farlan entro a la habitación acompañado de Hanji.

-buenos días Levi, vine otra vez-

-Levi… Farlan ha llegado y entrado por el mismo- dijo Hanji.

-otra vez tu- dijo molesto.

Ambas personas vieron la escena que tenían enfrente, un Levi desnudo y sentado en la cama y eren acostado tapado la mayor parte de su cuerpo en la sabana.

-¡LEVI! ¿COMO PUDISTE?- gritaron los presentes.

-una vez aclaradas las cosa y recibiendo uno que otro golpe del azabache, se encontraban en la sala donde eren se la pasaba tacando a Levi con la excusa de tener un pelo levantado, atar sus zapatos, sirviendo el té, poniéndole un flor entre otras cosa haciendo que Levi lo golpeara para que lo dejara de tocar. Hanji y Farlan solo observaban.

-"realmente está atacando a Levi". Pensó – eren eres una persona refinada no debes tener hábitos de dormir con alguien como Levi- dijo Farlan.

-no debo, pero no le veo el problema además ambos somos hombres- dijo eren.

-en realidad no importa solo no me toques- agrego Levi.

-pero yo deseo tocarte- hizo un puchero.

-no quiero que me toques- agrego molesto formando una pelea entre dignidad y moral de eren se tenía.

Llego el mediodía, Farlan y eren se encontraban en el jardín viendo desde ahí a Levi tomar su siesta del mediodía.

-porque Levi no me deja que lo toque-

-a lo mejor no está acostumbrado al contacto físico, le hace sentir incomodo-.

-¿de verdad?

-se acostumbrara de hecho o porque no hacemos una fiesta para acelerar las cosas-

-¿una fiesta? ¡Hagámosla!- dijo eren alegre entrando a la casa viendo a Levi levantándose.

-Levi, eren trabajara duro-

-"¿trabajara duro?" pensó Levi.

-¿una invitación a una fiesta de té?- dijo Levi sosteniendo una carta en su mano.

-si, ¡solo para los tres!- agrego eren emocionado.

-reunión informal para establecer tu relación- dijo Farlan.

Hora: 10:00am, lugar: el jardín. Leyó Levi mientras bufaba y estrellaba un pie a un costado de la pared donde se encontraba Farlan.

-oí… ¿Qué tiene de divertido para un demonio tomar té en pleno día- dijo molesto.

Farlan tembló en su lugar levantando la manos en forma de detenido- fue idea de eren- dijo defendiéndose mientras Hanji y eren se hallaban conversando los preparativos.

-no- dijo Levi caminando para salir de ahí, eren lo vio y trato de detenerlo, dándole un manotazo Levi a eren por el acto.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas cosas sin pensar?- regresando la carta y saliendo.

Eren taro de que eso no le afectara, aunque si le afecto, haría lo posible para que Levi fuera y si era necesario se portaría bien como Levi quería. Eren se la paso esa noche en vela haciendo las flores de papel y Levi en su habitación con ese amargo sabor de boca. Desde lo sucedido ambos no se volvieron a ver dejando así llegara otro día.

Al despertar Levi se extraño pues eren no fue a despertarlo como acostumbraba, pensando que estaba molesto no le dio importancia pero al salir se encontró con una carta y una flor en el suelo provocando que nuevamente se molestara.

En la sala se encontró con Farlan en cual ayudaba a eren con lo de la fiesta, sin hablarle camino hacia el sillón y se sentó.

-¡Levi… buenos días! Dijo eren entrando al salón con una flor en su mano.

-terminaron tus clases- agrego teniendo como repuesta un sí de eren, este camino hacia donde se encontraba sentado Farlan sentándose con él, ambos se sorprendieron por el acto.

-eren no hay nadie sentado a un lado de Levi porque no vas acompañarlo- dijo Farlan.

-hare lo que Levi me diga y seré un buen chico-

-¿en serio?- dijeron ambos.

-si, en serio- finalizo.

Eren paseaba de un lado a otro la flor entre sus manos, giro para ver a Farlan mientras extendía su mano hacia el –quiero que la tangas Farlan- sorprendiendo a Farlan mientras se negaba pero le fue imposible negarse al acto todo a la vista de Levi que solo observo con su semblante serio y frio.

Justo así eren de repente dejo de intentar acercarse a él. En el comedor: sentándose lejos, en la sala: cuando le enseñaba un dibujo y por las mañanas: despertando sin ese ruidoso ruido; pero solo una cosa no había cambiado, esa flor en la puerta de su habitación.

Levi pensó que era mejor así viéndolo de lejos sin temor a dañarlo, solo que aun con eso sentía que algo no estaba bien, le molesta verlo feliz lejos de él ¿no era lo que siempre quería? Entonces ¿porque su corazón protesta?

Caminando por los alrededores de la casa cuando una flor de papel salió rodando cruzando entre sus pies y eren corría para alcanzarla, chocando con Levi y cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo mientras lo sostenía del brazo para levantarlo. Eren al verlo sintiendo el agarre bruscamente quito la mano, separándose vario metros del provocando que Levi se molestara.

-¿no he rechazado la fiesta de té?- agrego dejándolo solo.

Eren se fue hacia donde se estaba Farlan cubriendo su rostro con la flor, Farlan a verlo pregunto que sucedía, escuchando el rechazo de Levi y lo que le dolía su indiferencia. Lo abrazo para darle consuelo mientras le decía que no se preocupara.

¿De qué estoy sorprendido? Un resultado de haberlo alejado de mi- pensó Levi en su habitación recordando lo sucedido. Viendo su mano con la que toco a eren, sintiendo ese ardor en su pecho dándose cuenta que perderlo sería algo tan horrible de sentir.

Al día siguiente muy temprano salió con Hanji a la ciudad, dejando caer todo el estrés que tenia sobre Hanji por las preguntas innecesarias que hacía, tenía que llegar antes de la hora del té si quería darle una sorpresa a eren.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de eren, este se encontraba todavía acostado y deprimido, sabía que la fiesta no tendría sentido sin Levi ya que fue hecha con el motivo de que él fuera, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y pesar la ventanas de la alcoba se abrieron a la par dejando ver a Levi con sus alas de murciélago con varios regalos en una mano y en la otra la carta de la fiesta. Se acerco a eren dejando caer las cosas en la cama.

-date prisa, ábrelos y cámbiate- dijo haciendo que eren obedeciera sin protestas.

Una vez listo y vestido con un lindo vestido vino de holanes y zapatos de piso, le agradeció a Levi.

-¿pensé que me adiabas?- dijo haciendo un puchero tratando de no llorar.

-¿qué tipo de persona le compra ropa a una persona que odia?-dijo dejando a eren asombrado. – Si apartas mi mano esta vez, no te lo perdonare- tomándolo del brazo y acercándolo a él en un abrazo. Eren se dejo ser soltándose a llorara en el pecho de Levi, ambos salieron a la fiesta.

Pasaron varias horas bajo los rayos del sol hasta que se agotaron. Farlan camino hacia donde se encontraban acostados llevándose una escena interesante.

Levi rodeado de flores acostado sobre el pasto dormido y eren en la mismo posición pero sosteniéndolo del brazo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Perdón por la demora.

Nos vemos chiao.


End file.
